


The Lovers

by Lucyloo6002



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Multi, Murder, Pain, Romance, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucyloo6002/pseuds/Lucyloo6002
Summary: ~ Harry Potter fanfic with an OC as the main character~ !!TW!!- abuse, suicide,murder,Beau Mcgonagall troubled past follows her to Hogwarts where it eventually catches up with her. She needs to find new meaning  or else her past will consume her. Little does she know, the one person who hates her most will come to be her best ally.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley/Original Character(s), Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. The Great Escape

A freezing chill woke me, a routine I don't favour. The harsh stone floor pressed into my back; It begged for me to rise. I sat up rubbing my back for relief, however, the pain was unfaltering. My hand scraped under my sad excuse for a pillow and my warm fingers collied with softwood. The feel of my wand between my fingers was exhilarating. My wand was barely ever in my possession- only given to me to attack or kill. It's black stain complemented the small emeralds that were inlaid like green stars by my mother.

The dark basement felt vast and expansive without light. As I flicked my wand, the room became nothing more than a small dingy box with a tattered wardrobe and a grimy bathroom. I shifted away from the wall and grabbed my glasses. Their frames were round cat-eye shape, and the prescription was ancient. The cold metal chilled my face, making goosebumps flow across my body. The dank walls, which witnessed many tragedies, watched me- waiting for my next move. I decided it would be to get dressed for the nauseating yet monumental day.  
My numb feet carried me the two steps towards my beaten wardrobe. The only clothes that hung there were a warm outfit that was both cosy and concealing. The rest of my minuscule wardrobe was packed into my suitcase ready for my escapade. The simple outfit consisted of a chocolate brown turtleneck jumper, a white cotton maxi skirt, white knitted tights and my trusty black Dr Martens. My clothes eased the never-ending chill. The last piece of the puzzle was my black corset-the only item of clothing that makes me feel truly beautiful. My weight has always been my biggest insecurity and flaw and this corset hides that. After I cinched myself into the corset, I brushed my teeth and made my hair turn a dark shade of brown to match my jumper. I whisked it into a bun and took out my small makeup bag which I kept in my "precious things bag".I rarely wear it but today is special. I laid out the little makeup I had on the tiny countertop. However low my resources were, it was perfect for me. First, I took my glasses off and swiped mascara onto my lashes. Then, a soft pink blush across my cheeks. Finally, a strawberry red lipstick glazed over my lips. 

My mind rushed back to when I was small, no older than six. I was curious to see how my mother looked so beautiful and I went traipsing through her makeup while she was at the supermarket. I knew it was risky as its the one thing that was forbidden. As I opened her case, I immediately wanted to shut it and walk away but the bright pinks and purples drew me in. After around half an hour, I felt exactly how my mother looked. But then my father walked in and punished me. He dragged me from the room and to mine where I was told I would go without dinner. I cried off most of the makeup as I lied in my bed. At dinner time I heard shouting and then my nana walked through my door with two plates of sausage and mash, my favourite. We sat on ate on my bed and she told me how pretty I was with and without makeup. This memory was like many others I clung to survive in this wretched place. 

A buzzing sound erupted from my alarm clock signalling its go time. I collected all of my things and enchanted them to float behind me so I wouldn't have to carry it. 

One of the older generations of Malfoy's built this house in the 19th century. In that period rich, the conceited family's employed servants to cook and clean. So they built the basement as a living quarter. Like many other families, they installed bells in each room and a matching belt in the basement to communicate. Unique to the Malfoy's however is was that they all learnt morse code so they wouldn't have to physically speak to the servants. The Malfoy's alive today are ignorant of this fact and deem them pointless. The only reason I know this information is because I found a box of the diary's that where written by the servants that lived in the basement. Draco, who was the only Malfoy that was ever nice to me, had come to give me my dinner the same night and I told him about the bells and the morse code. The next night he came back with not only my dinner but two tatty old books on morse code. He told me of the massive library next to his bedroom containing works of the Bronte sisters, Dickens and much, much more. So from these books, we leant how to talk without being caught. This made the last seven years less lonely for both of us. 

I ran Draco's bell, signalling I was ready. This was step one. The reply comes practically instantly. Step two was to meet at the top of the basement stairs. My luggage and I ventured to the top of the stairs. The old wooden door creaked as I entered the main building. The marble floors looked cold and uninviting. The tall black ceilings loomed above me, ready to squish me in the haste of my escape. After no sign of Draco for a while, I began to worry. I knew his bedroom wasn't too far from here. A harsh stomping sound echoed through the manor. I reached for my wand, ready to attack. The stomping grew louder but another sound filled my ears- small delicate steps fumbling and scraping the marble. A moment later, a colossal man -only familiar to me by his face- and a lanky boy came into view. This boy-who I knew to Draco- was being dragged by his collar towards me. I drew my wand and aimed towards the man, 'Petrifics Totalus'. The obtuse words spilt from my mouth and a blast shit from my wand. Consequently, the man walked no further. His body stood motionless, petrified in place. Draco scrambled from his grasp and ran towards me.  
He grasped my hand, ready to lead me from the hell house, "Let's go.". He tugged me along towards the door. I pocketed my wand and ran a little faster to keep pace. Draco's voice echoed through my head from the night before, "It will all be ok. As long at were away from here, we'll be safe.". The memory was completely forgotten as icy daggers pierced my skin. Pain rippled through my body. I couldn't pinpoint how many wounds or where they were because the pain was everywhere. My legs gave out and I crashed to the ground. I checked to see if Draco had been hurt as well but he was unscathed. He ran towards me and cast a spell to stop blood from leaving the wounds. My attackers stood before me, laughing like little kids. 

"You think we would hurt precious little Draco?" The shrill voice crawled into my ears. Mrs LeStranges mocking tone made my blood boil. Her endless torment will not be missed. Mr Malfoy stood, enjoying my suffering. The shrill voice continued "We only punish scum like you in this house." Her words felt like she had twisted one of the daggers.  
As I laid on the ground, I hoped for salvation. I was slipping in and out of consciousness, I must have been hallucinating because both of their bodies fell to the ground. Mrs Malfoys dainty feet skipped towards me. Everything became blurry and then black. I woke in a car that smelt like lavender perfume and leather polish. It felt like we were driving a million miles an hour. I heard muffled voices talking about France. I slipped back into the black. I woke again as the car come to a sudden jolt. Draco helped me out of the car and pointed to the direction of our destination. 

It was a small hamlet that contained a few houses and a couple of shops. The centre of the hamlet had a gorgeous white stone fountain with all the buildings around it. The houses and shops were made of red brick with terracotta plant pots in every garden.  
"Where are we?", I asked. This place looked almost deserted like everyone was out. Mrs Malfoy just smiled and said, "This is where I was born."  
It took no longer than 30 seconds to get from the car to what seemed to be a convenience store. We walked through the maze of a store to the man who I assumed owned the building. He wore a tweed blazer with a burgundy jumper over a white button-up. He wore matching tweed trousers. The man also had remarkable claw mark scars that slashed across his face. When he saw Mrs Malfoy his face was jovial and kind "Good morning, Narcissa. We were just about to head to school-," but when he glanced at me his face grew long and horrified. To his left was a blue velvet curtain, when he opened it I could see a set of white stairs that lead to another curtain. "Sirius! Honey, Narcissa needs help." The disgruntled man gestured for use to pass the curtain. The stairs lead into a sort of doctors room. There were a bed and tons of shiny and threatening medical equipment. There also stood a tall, handsome man with black shiny hair who I assumed to be Sirius. Draco, with the help of Sirius, aided me onto the bed. Draco and Mrs Malfoy went back upstairs.

"So, what happened?" Sirius inquired as he started on my first puncture. He seemed to be distracting me. "Mrs Lestrange happened," I retorted. Sirius cut my jumper at the dagger in my shoulder."She fucking tried to kill me."  
Sirius laughed, "You get used to it after a while." He pulled out the blade (the pain seared through my whole shoulder) and covered it with a piece of gauze and applied pressure.  
"So you have two options. I either use magic to stitch the wounds which will hurt more but we will finish faster or I do it the good old fashioned way. Which is it going to be?"  
"Magic will be fine, " I grinned, "Thank you for helping me. I appreciate it."  
"It's my pleasure." He beamed. "I used to help you with your nana's teachings."I was dumbfounded. "Who are you?" I questioned. Sirius brushed his hair behind his ear to reveal a tattoo on the flat of his ear. It was a small lily. My mother had one as well. Tears welled in my eyes, "You taught me how to swim."   
"Yes, I did." He grinned reminiscently.  
"Wait, why a lily?" I inquired. As Sirius healed me he told me how my mother had befriended Sirius and his three friends Remus, James and Peter first year. They called themselves The Marauders. James loved a sweet girl named Lily but she loved somebody else, my mother. They were in love until the sixth year when Lily suddenly just fell out of love. My mother was heartbroken but respected her still. Lily and my mother fell in love with other people and remained great friends. They both had kids and started lives after Hogwarts. The night after Lily and James died the rest of the murders got two tattoos in their honour. A lily and a set of antlers. "That's so sad," I whispered. A tear escaped from my eyes. 

An hour of pain and reminiscence later and Sirius had stitched me back together. He turned to his little med cart and pulled a potion from one of the shelves. He turned back to me, "Drink this. You'll feel none of the pain for around twelve hours then you'll need to go to the nurse at school. I have already sent her an owl." The potion coated the inside of my mouth, it's sugary taste hurting my teeth. The pain immediately eased and I could walk by myself again. "Thank you." I looked down at my clothes- the white in my skirt had completely consumed by red and my jumper was bloody too with massive holes. I accioed my suitcase down to the room. Sirius left me to change in private. I took off all of my clothes as they were all tainted with blood and I changed into a plain white long sleeve t-shirt under a pink tulle dress with small strawberries made of sequins and white lace tights. I also added a trusty white corset and kept with the Dr Matrens. I stomped back up the stairs to see faces of apprehension glaring back. "I feel great!" I reassured. Their worrisome faces eased. Draco checked his watch, "We better be heading to school, " He flashed an eager grin towards me and then at Sirius, "Does your flu connect to the Leaky Cauldron?"  
"It sure does, " He grinned. Sirius lead the way- back down the stairs and through a black door. It opened into a gorgeous living room adorned with glamour. The sofa was black velvet and gold accents. The coffee table was a circle of glass with gold legs. The massive fireplace was soot free, practically untouched. Draco took my hand and walked us into the fireplace, along with our belongings. "I love you, " He mouthed to his mother that gave the same solemn reply. Before I could thank these amazing people, Draco had grabbed a handful of a grey powder, a green flash engulfed us and we were in a shabby pub. 

The strong smell of beer sloshed through my nose, my father's memory crept into my mind. I steered it away and went to the bar for a glass of water. Draco followed suit. We placed our stuff at the foot of the stools and sipped our water. For ten minutes we sat in awkward silence. Until Draco burst with apologies, "I'm so sorry. I didn't know she was going to hurt you like that." His fair face looked sunken and sad.  
"It's ok. Like you said you didn't know. No one could have known." The gentlest tone singsonged from my mouth, "It's not your fault. However, I'll kill you if you tell McGonagall." I joked, sparking a laugh. Draco's usual cheery self. 

I would recognise the clack of my Nana's kitten heels from a mile away. I glanced around the room to see the thirty or so people all veered towards the door. My Nana stood at the door, surveying the room. My heart grew three sizes as I stood from my stool and stepped towards her. Her once soft features have wrinkled from time but she was still as beautiful as the last time I saw her. My smile grew just as big as hers when she saw me. She skipped and broke the gap between us, enveloped me into a hug. Her perfume was the same- vanilla. Her hair colour had turned tuned slightly whiter. We were the same height now so our hug was perfect. She patted my hair and whispered tenderly "I missed you so much."  
"I missed you too." A few stray tears fled from my eyes. I quickly swiped them away and pulled out of the hug. I linked my arm through hers and guided her towards Draco. When we reach our stools, She hugged him as well for keeping me safe. "Morning, Professor." Draco greeted.  
We sat and talked for a few minutes and then left The Leaky Cauldron to venture into Diagon Alley.

Through the brick passage was a sad, empty street with all of the shops open my no customers to fill them with. Before the war, the alley was full of witches and wizards dashing from place to place, no worry about being killed or hunted. But as some death eaters have proven to be unhinged and rebellious after their leader was rightfully killed, people have steered clear of any hot spots for magic folk. However many reckless seat heaters came our way tho, we could protect ourselves. Nana knew this. 

The walk to Gringotts was shorter than expected and the wait to access my vault was even shorter. Nana had bought my vault key, her vault key and Draco's vault key. Nana explained how Mrs Malfoy knew of our plan to escape from the day it was formulated. She wanted to make sure that she could protect her son as much as she could. So she entrusted her son's vault key with Nana, a gesture she was grateful to be considered for. Unsurprisingly Draco's vault was full of gems and jewels as well as heaps of galleons. What was odd tho is go my vault had more than triple the number of galleons. I took a few handfuls, shoved them into my handbag, probably just under 500 galleons. My mouth hung open and my eyes bulged in disbelief. This amount of money is ridiculous. Where did it all come from? Why is it all mine? I asked these questions, as we were heading back up to the alley, but my Nana had no explanation. She did say, despite that, that there might be a box of things in her office at school which might explain. 

When we had emerged from the archaic building, we split to go shopping. After we were done, we were going to meet in the coffee shop near the pub entrance. I knew where all the shops were because I have to walk through the alley to get to knockturn alley (against my will, I shall add). I first headed to Olivander to get my wand stopped of it's limitation spell- Mr Malfoy of course. The old man looked so joyous when he saw me 'free from my shackles'. He also gave my gorgeous wand a quick shine. I then headed to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions to but my robes and have them tailored. After that, I went to The Magical Menagerie. Right as I walked in the abundance of animals shocked me. I'd never seen so many beings in the same place that weren't going to end up dead. The owls flitted around the room above your head. The cats prowled around the room, parading their silky fur. The number of different animals was overwhelming. I was spoilt for choice. "Good morning," the owner of the store declared. I gave them a small wave and started strolling around the store. I looked at the owls- cute but a safe choice. I wanted something challenging. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a small little enclosure on the cash desk. I walked over and inside was a small little corn shake, no longer than a pencil. On the enclosure was a small sticker saying "My name is Simon." The snake slithered across it's terrain. I peered in closer and heard a small voice full of sibilance. The snake was talking to me. I couldn't quite hear what he was saying so I asked him to speak a bit louder. "EVIL GIRL!" the lady at the counter shouted. "PARSELMOUTH!" the lady shewed me away but I stood still. What did I do? I was just talking to a snake. Well, when you say it like that it does sound bad. "I want the snake," I stated, I would not leave without Simon. "Ok buy the snake and food for it and GO!". So I paid for everything I needed and ran out of the store. The finale destination before coffee was Flourish and Blotts. I grabbed some school books and some leisure books and paid. 

The stroll back to the coffee shop was relaxing and well needed. The outside of the quaint little shop was a dirty cream colour with dark wood window sills to complement. The inside walls were lined with the same dark wood panels as the outside. As soon as you walk in the smell of coffee attacks your senses. Upholstered benches were lining one wall with tables and chairs opposite them; I sat in one of the benches. I was the first one there I opened one of my school books on potions. I was only a little bit into it when Nana and Draco came back together. Nana went to order and Draco sat next to me. Nana come back and took out a small bok from her purse. She placed it on the table and scooted it towards me. "This is for all of the birthdays and Christmases I have missed." She grinned in anticipation. I opened the velvet box and there were earrings made of real opals. The small circles shifted colour as I moved a box around under the light. "Thank you so much." I beamed. Nana took out her pocket mirror so I could see what I was doing. They were the most amazing present I have ever been given. And they looked beautiful in my ears. 

Once we finished our drinks, we headed out of the alley and back to Nana's car. The time was nearing 11 o'clock and we didn't want to miss the train. We made it to Kinds Cross in no time. We said goodbye to Nana and walked towards the station. With all of our luggage in carts, we crossed onto platform nine and three quarters. The noise was astonishing and the hustle was intense. We headed onto the train quickly. "We need to go straight to the end carriage. Harry said that's where he'd meet us" Draco instructed. The train seemed to go for miles but eventually, we got to the last carriage. It was all open with just seats around the edge. Everyone greeted us and I gave them a courteous wave. I looked around and surveyed everyone. I could tell who they were by Draco's description alone. When I sat down in the corner next to Draco, everyone carried on with there conversations except her.

~AN~  
Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this part and if you did get excited for more to come. If you have any feedback please tell me. Thank you!! :))💕


	2. Chocolate cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beau has her first day at Hogwarts

Her icy stare pierced into my mind like she was trying to shuffle through my thoughts. I stared back trying to see if I could make her look away. The rest of the carriages bubbling conversations dimmed as our eyes connected. Her glare grew more intense and then suddenly tears pooled in her eyes and she broke eye contact and buried her face into a raven-haired boy next to her. Her long ginger hair shielded her face from the rest of the people in the carriage. The boy broke conversation with a ginger-haired boy -I assume he's the girl's brother - and turns to the girl embracing her and stroking her hair. He looked towards his other friends his face shocked to see the girl in tears, their faces fixed in the same way. I tapped Draco on the shoulder and asked: "What just happened?" I will almost as flummoxed as the rest of the group, however not for the same reasons. Draco turned and whispered "I have no clue. Ginny never cries."

The carriages volume halted to a stop as we waited for Ginny's soft sobs ease. As they did, she glanced around the carriage at faces full of anticipation. Her eyes lingered on mine for less than a few seconds before she mumbled, "I'm going to call Fred." Ginny kissed the puzzled boy on the cheek and headed away. The jumbled conversations continued soon after the mysterious girl left. As I was sat in a corner and Draco's back was turned to me, I was alone again with my intrusive thoughts. I reached for one of my textbooks from my bag, however, the complex recipes for various potions didn't relieve my curiosity. I put the small book back and started the search for Ginny. I absentmindedly fussed over my dress as I walked through the hectic train.

A few carriages down from ours was practically silent apart from a small voice coming from the end compartment. I edged close enough to make out Ginny's words, "It's her Fred." She revealed "Honestly, it is. It's the eyes, their so compassionate and distinguished. She saved our lives how could I forget her." The Fred person on the other end retorted, his response bringing a small chuckle from Ginny's lips, "Oh well yes, there's that too." Her demeanour changed suddenly - light-hearted and elated to almost offended and annoyed. "I need to go, Freddie. I'll call you tomorrow." Shit. I needed to go back. I turned and speed-walked away.

"Hey, when did you get here?" Fuck. I turned back to see Ginny leaning against the wall of one of the compartments, one foot flat against it. "Just then." I lied. She could tell too. She shook her head and smirked, "Liar". She kicked off the wall and gestured for me to come back into the compartment with her. The small area had two cushioned bench seats opposite each other. Ginny and I sat opposite as well. She leaned back and put one foot on her knee, her hands laid in her lap. We sat in awkward silence for a second before I asked, "Do you smoke?" She nodded. "Would you like a cigarette?" I offered. She nodded again. I reached into my bra and acquired my mother of pearl cigarette case. I reached from the tiny clasp and popped it open. I took out two and retired it to is home. While I did this, she opened the window a crack. As she sat back down, I handed her the stick of death. I pretended to take a lighter out of my bra as well, igniting it into a flame. The flame was there however the lighter was not. I reached over to Ginny's mouth lighting hers then lighting mine. I took a long drag before exhaling the heavy smoke.

"So, Beau," Ginny started after puffing out her smoke, "how much did you hear of mine and Fred's conversation?" Her head tilting slightly, like she was trying to figure me out. "Depends on when you started," I answered.

"I started when I was talking about you. I know you were there." She looked deep into my eyes, just like she has before she cried.

"Stop doing that. It's like your in my mind." I stated.

"I am." Ginny retorted. My eyes widened.   
"What do you mean?" I demanded. How could she be in my head? I scoured my brain for possible spells but came up with nothing. However, a book on famous witches and wizards came to mind. In my head, I imagined flipping through the pages to find a particular witch. The page I landed on was the page about Queenie Goldstein, a highly accomplished Legilimens.   
"Bingo." Ginny chuckled, "Your mind is fascinating, you know."

"Thanks, I guess," Suddenly I remembered how something in my 'fascinating mind' made her cry, "So, what made you cry?" I wondered, taking another drag from my cigarette.

"You saved my brother and I's life at the Battle of Hogwarts. There was a death eater that was trying to kill us and he nearly did but you stopped him. Why? you were on his side." The memory flooded back to me all too quickly. That night, however horrifying, was in my favour for salvation. As many death eaters had either fled or got killed, Malfoy Manor was left practically empty so my torture had somewhat subsided.

"I was the death eaters pet. It was my opportunity to get revenge. Also, I couldn't handle any more people die because I didn't help them." I thought back to all the times where I was helpless in the basement, starving with countless broken bones.

"I'm sorry they did that to you." Ginny reached over to me and held my hand in comfort.

The door slid open, making Ginny recoil back into her seat. A short girl with chocolate brown skin stood by the door, "Harry and Ron are freaking out so I came to get you." She said to Ginny, who sighed.

"'Mione, I'm fine." She huffed. 

"Are you sure?" She worried.

"Yes," Ginny replied. She turned to me and gestured towards the door, "We should probably get back before Harry and Ron go crazy." I took one last drag of my cigarette and threw the butt out the window. I stepped out of the door and walked back to the end carriage. Faintly I heard Ginny and Hermione's hushed conversation.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Hermione interrogated, "You have a boyfriend."

"It was nothing Hermione. I was just comforting her." Ginny insisted.

"Just because I can't read peoples minds doesn't mean I can't see right through you. You like her."

"Shut up, 'Mione. She can hear us." their conversation halted until we were back in the carriage and I was out of earshot. 

When I sat back down, Draco turned to me. "Is she ok?" 

"Yeah, she'll be ok." I gave him a reassuring smile. For the next few hours, I sketched the group just to pass the time. Now and then, Ginny would glance in my direction but I would catch her eye and she would shy away. As the night grew darker and Hogwarts grew nearer, my anxieties grew. I had never been to a wizarding school before. Hopefully, people weren't going to be mean. Everyone started to put on their robes, so I put my sketchbook down and followed suit. I stared out the window to see a small glowing station in the distance. The train halted to a stop and we filed out onto the platform. I found my luggage and checked on Simon. He slithered around is his little habitat as I pulled on my rucksack and picked up my suitcase and Simon. 

All of the eight years got to cross the lake on the boats along with the first years, so we all piled into different boats. I got in a boat with Draco and his two friends Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zambini. 

The moonlight rippled through the lake as the boats rowed us across the giant lake. As we got to the huge Entrance Hall of the school, a tall dark-haired man walked down from the stone stairs in front of us. All of our luggage disappeared, Rubius Hagrid telling us that it will be in our rooms. Sirius Black announced, "Head Mistress McGonagall will see you now." All of the little first year's ran up the stairs excitedly, ready to be sorted. 

Ginny came up next to me and asked, "Are you ready to be sorted?" She linked her arm in mine as we walked to the Great Hall. 

"I'm excited to see what house I'll get. What house are you in?" I enquired.

"Gryffindor. I think you'll be a Hufflepuff." She giggled. I didn't know the difference but it sounded good when she said it. As all the first year's and eighth year's reached the top of the steps, Sirius opened the massive oak doors leading into the great hall. Ginny whispered into my ear, "Have fun, I'll save you a seat." She unlinked her arm from mine and went back to her friends and her brother, where she received a smack on the back of the head from Hermione. I snickered at her grimace. My eyes pulled away from her and towards the hall. The hall was warm and lit with thousands of candles floating just under the ceiling - a ceiling which replicated the night sky above it. 

I looked around to see six long tables. Five for the students running vertically across the hall and one for the staff at the very end of the hall by the enormous stained glass windows on a raised platform. My nana sat in the middle seat, her chair more ornate than the rest. The student's tables looked almost barren. I peered around to find Ginny, who was watching me walk. 

Sirius stopped just before the end table next to a wooden stool with a large floppy hat and a roll of parchment sat atop it. He grabbed the parchment and announced, "This is the sorting hat. You'll sit on the stool when I call your name and I'll place the hat on your head. Once you've been sorted, you'll sit at your house's table. Beau, you'll sit at the eighth year's table, " He gave me a loving smile. "So let's get started shall we?," Sirius unrolled the parchment, "The names are ordered from oldest to youngest so Beau your first." I walked up to the stool, the first years making a path. I flattened the back of my robes and sat down. Sirius placed the tatty leather hat on my head carefully and it sprang to life, "Ah, this one has Hogwarts in her veins. Most of your family came here correct?" the hat announced. I nodded in response. I felt the hat turn towards my nana, "You raised good one, Minerva, " It turned back and bellowed, "HUFFLEPUFF." The hall erupted in applause. I couldn't suppress my smile. Sirius took off the hat and said, "Congratulations, hun." 

I flashed my gaze towards my nana as I walked to my table. Her eyes were filled with pride. I skipped over to the eighth year table and sat next to the free space between Draco and Ginny. 

"What did I tell you. Congrats, Beau." Ginny praised. Some other people on the table- Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermione and a few others I didn't know the names of- congratulated me as well.  
"Thank you, guys."   
"So, what did the hat mean when it told Professor McGonagall that she 'raised a good one'?" Ginny asked, puzzled.  
"She's my grandmother." Everyone on the table turned to me, amazed.   
"Wait really?" Hermione challenged.   
"Yeah."   
"Who's your parents?" Harry asked.   
"Charles McGonagall and Bonnie Aurora." Why do they care?  
"Hang on a minute, did you say, Bonnie?" Harry questioned. I gave him a nod. He pulled out a folded piece of paper and passed it to me from across the table. I opened it as he asked, "Is that her? I've heard Sirius mention her before." He remembered. The picture was of a group of seven all stood in a line. The first man on the left I assumed was Peter Pettigrew and the others were the rest of the Marauders. I turned the picture to face Harry and I pointed at my parents, "That's my mum and dad. And then there's Sirius and Remus, but I'm not too sure who's on the end." I passed the picture back to Harry.   
"It's my parents. Why are they all in the same photo?" He looked up at me like I had information he could cling to.   
"I don't know why they were together for that picture but I know that my mother was best friends with James, Remus, Sirius and Peter since their first year and then she lov-," Ginny's eyes widened and half-shouted, "Don't say that."   
"Don't say what?" Harry insisted. He was just as confused as I was.   
"Don't worry about it, it's not important, " Ginny reassured Harry, "Trust me. Sorry Beau, carry on."  
Even though I was confused, I continued to tell the people who were listening that they all grew up together and went to each other's weddings and were all in the hospital when babies arrived. They listened intently while I spoke. "My mother spoke highly of your parents after their death, she felt so horrible that you'd be left alone. She tried to take you in but Dumbledore wouldn't let her."   
"Thank you for telling me about them, it means a lot." Harry smiled, his eyes pooling with tears but not letting them fall. 

The last first year was sorted after we had finished. Once the applause had died down, Professor McGonagall stood. "Before we eat, I'd like to welcome all of the new students to their first year at Hogwarts." She clapped along with the rest of the hall, "I'd also like to congratulate the students who have come back after last year's horrible events. So now that's said, let's eat!" Nana flicked her wand and an abundance of food appeared on every table. I tapped Draco on the shoulder, "Am I allowed to eat this?"   
He nodded, "It's not like the manor. You can eat whatever you want." He gave me a reassuring smile. I looked at the food, overwhelmed. There's so much I could choose from, I didn't know where to begin.   
"Ginny, what are you going to eat?" She looked over to me and gave me a soft smile.   
"Chicken, potatoes, Yorkshire puddings, carrots, peas and broccoli. What are you going to have?" I hadn't eaten anything of much substance since I was 11.  
"I'll just have why you're having." I grabbed my plate and started adding the food. A soft ache started to spread across my body. The potion decided the worst time to lose it effects "Does anyone have the time?" I pleaded. 

Ron answered first, "It's 8:16." I mouthed thank you and gave him a short smile. As the pain worsened, I whispered to Draco, "I need to go to the Hospital Wing, can you take me because I don't know where it is?" At this point, the pain was searing. 

"I'll take you, " Ginny offered, "I'm not hungry anyway." 

"Are you sure?" I asked, "I don't want you to starve." 

"I'll be fine." She reassured. 

Once I stood, I had blacked out before I hit the floor. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The smell of clean sheets filled my nose as I came back to consciousness. I shifted to sit up and a gnawing pain rippled through my body. "Fuck." I groaned. 

"Language, young lady." I opened my eyes to see the nurse pouring me a glass of water. Ginny sat on the chair next to the bed, reading a book on Metamorphmagi.

"Sorry." I took the glass of water and drank the whole thing. "Thank you." 

"So while you were passed out I gave you a potion that should heal your injuries in less than two days. I also can give you another one of the potions Sirius gave you this morning so you won't feel so much pain." The nurse asked.

"Yes, please." She hurried to the corner of the room to grab the potion.

"I brought you dinner." Ginny stuttered. I gave her a beaming grin. 

"Thank you. Did you get some for yourself?" I queried. She gave me a tender look and nodded. A small chuckle burst from her lips as she carried on reading her book. The nurse came back with the small potion and passed it to me. The potions sickly sweetness pained my teeth once again. I could feel my pain ease instantaneously. 

"So, you can stay here tonight and then tomorrow until lunch and then you should be all good to go." The nurse smiled and went about the rest of her evening. 

I sat up, cross-legged, in the lumpy bed and asked Ginny, "So what's for dinner?" 

She placed her book on the small table next to the bed and walked to the end of it. Ginny pushed a small cart with two empty plates, two forks, a knife and a chocolate cake back round to the side of the bed. 

"We're having cake." She rejoiced. Ginny then cut two generous slices and put one on each plate. She passed me a plate and then sat back down with hers, "Bon Appétit,". 

"I can't remember the last time I had chocolate cake," I confessed. I took a hasty stab at my slice, putting a small piece on my fork. I placed the soft cake on my tongue. "Oh, my god, this is amazing." I ate the whole slice, savouring each bite. 

"Can I have another slice?" I asked Ginny. 

She looked up from her plate at me, "You don't have to ask." Her lips turned up at the corners slightly but dipped back down.

As I went to get another slice, Ginny asked, "So, your mother was in love with Lily Potter?" She sat watching me as I answered.

"Yes. They were in a relationship for 5 years." I told her. Ginny's eyes widened, her mouth hung open.

"Five years? They must have loved each other big-time, " I gave a soft nod, "wait so what happened between then and the birth of you and Harry?" Ginny questioned.

"Lily fell in love with someone else. A man, James. My mother took comfort in another person after their breakup and she fell in love with him, but their love wasn't real. It was based on grief and despair. But then they had me and Lily and James had Harry." 

"So, what are your parents like now?" 

The thought of my mother stung my heart. The thought of my father boiled my blood. "They've passed away." 

"I'm so sorry, I didn't realise." 

"It's ok. You didn't know, " I gave her a reassuring smile, "My mother was amazing. She was so loving and kind. She loved me so much. She always wore her hair like she was from the '50s." 

"She sounds great." Ginny smiled. 

"When I was about six or seven, she started to drink from the moment she woke up to the moment she fell asleep. My father was the same. Near the end of my mother's life, she grew delirious. She was always there but not really.” 

“I'm sorry you had to go through that.’ Ginny shifted in her seat and took another bite of cake. “My parents were quite relaxed when I was younger, but as I grew up I was pressured more to be their perfect little daughter. Then they found out I was gay and they forced me to date, Harry, because it's cheaper than conversation therapy. I mean Harry’s nice so it's slightly bearable. But I don't like him.” Ginny confessed. 

“Does he know your gay?” I asked. My heart felt heavy and sad that she couldn’t be who she is.

“I don’t think so. I’d like to keep it that way because he’s slightly homophobic. That’s why I stopped you because he would have said something.” 

“Are you going to tell him?” 

“Are you?” 

“No, of course not. I wouldn’t out someone.”

“That’s good.” 

We talked and ate for the rest of the night until I felt my eyelids droop and my body start to feel exhausted. I shuffled into bed and said to Ginny, “You should probably get going, it's late.”

“I'll stay here if that's ok?” She asked.

“You can't sleep on a wooden chair. That's just silly.”

“Actually, I was going to ask if I can sleep in your bed because I can't go back now without getting detention.” 

“Uh ye-yeah, that's ok I'll just move a bit.” I shifted to the other side of the bed. I have never slept in the same bed as a girl before. My stomach was full of butterflies as Ginny climbed into bed, facing me. The bed was bearly able to fit us both and our noses were practically touching. 

“Hi,” I whispered, slightly awkwardly.

“Hi,” Ginny replied. At this moment everything went in slow motion. Ginny leaned closer and softly kissed my lips.


End file.
